Nightmares
by callie258
Summary: ONE-SHOT After the war Harry and Ginny discover that they are the cure to each others nightmares. Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione


**Hi this is my first story on this site. This is just a little story I wrote while I was bored during english at the end of term. I would like to thank my sister for helping me edit it.**

* * *

Nightmares

The first time it happened was the night after the battle. She walked up to his room just to see him, to cement it in her mind that he really was back. She ignored the beds of Dean, Neville, Seamus; and even her brother's that was occupied with not only Ron but Hermione as well. Instead she went straight to the last bed. Slowly she pulled open the curtain. There he lay, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Harry Potter. He was twitching, obviously in the middle of a bad dream. He was muttering as well, at first she didn't know what he was saying. Then she leaned in closer.  
"No...No...Don't hurt her!...Ginny!" he said. This brought tears to her eyes. He had just saved the wizarding world from being over taken by a crazy lunatic; and he was dreaming about her! Quietly so as to not disturb him she pulled the curtain open further. His skin was sticky with sweat, but she didn't care. As soon as their skin touched he calmed down.  
"You're okay?" he mumbled.  
"Yes Harry I'm fine," she replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She cuddled closer to him but she still couldn't sleep. Ten minutes later, but it could have been hours, Harry awoke. His eyes fluttered and then his face turned from a look of peace to that of concern when he saw her wet face.  
"What's the matter Ginny?" he asked then shook his head, "Wait that was a stupid question, everyone has a reason to cry these days. What I should have asked is there anything you wanted to say or do just want to sleep?"  
Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and then answered, with another question, "What were you dreaming about?"  
Harry sighed and looked away, "I was in the forest where, where Tom...killed me except you were there, Bellatrix was holding a dagger to your neck. Almost like when she, she,..." he broke off, tears now coming to his eyes as well.  
"Like when she what Harry?" asked Ginny, almost not wanting an answer.  
"After we broke into the ministry, actually no it was way after that, what I'm trying to say is we were caught by snatchers. They took us to Malfoy Manor, once the figured out who I was. Bellatrix wanted to know how we'd gotten Gryffindor's sword."At her look of confusion he explained, but only somewhat, "The one you tried to steal was a fake which Snape then put in the Lestrange Vault, but that's a long story. Anyway, Bellatrix thought that we had been in her vault so she... she tortured Hermione, asking her how we'd gotten the sword." He shuddered at the memory.  
"So, when, in your dream, you saw Bellatrix trying to hurt me..." she trailed off.  
"When I heard Hermione's screams I could hardly stand it, your brother looked like he was going crazy. But when I saw you in my dream almost unconscious and unable to help yourself; that was too much."  
Ginny nodded in understanding. "That's your answer," she whispered. Harry frowned confused. "When I pulled back you curtains to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming, you were twitching and muttering in your sleep. You said 'NO...NO...don't hurt her...' and then you called my name. It was... just... too much. That with everything you've been though, you call out to me. It made me realise you hadn't forgotten me." She then hid her face in Harry's chest, not wanting to see his reaction. "How could I ever forget you Gin? When we were alone camping out in the middle of forests I could think of nothing but you! I would find myself starring at your dot on the marauders map for hours. I... I love you Ginny!" Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest once more and they fell asleep holding each other. Ginny didn't need to say anything to Harry. She had been given one of the best gifts in the world, the gift of love from a boy. A boy who had grown up in a house where he wasn't loved, because he had been saved by love.

The only person who knew of Harry and Ginny's new arrangement was Hermione. She awoke early in the morning to see Ginny inching herself out of Harry's bed. Ginny's pleading look and Harry's twitching that started as soon as they were no longer touching was all Hermione needed, she smiled sadly and beckoned for Ginny to follow her to breakfast. It was not until many weeks later that Harry and Ginny's current relationship was revealed to the rest of the world. Even though only Hermione knew what had been happening for the last month. All the funerals were finished and all that was left was the memorial at Hogwarts the next day. Molly had made sure all of the 'children' were in bed. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were sitting around the fire. Harry was the first to come down from the dormitories.  
"Why aren't you asleep Harry dear?" Molly asked the tired young man.  
"Couldn't sleep," Harry muttered and though he was asleep in minutes the twitching that started almost straight away worried the Weasleys until they heard someone else coming down the stairs. Ginny came into the room stumbling slightly due to her tired state and the tears running down her face.  
"Oh darling do you need a hug?" Molly asked worried now not only about Harry but her daughter as well. Ginny did not reply, in fact it was almost as if she hadn't heard her mother; she walked over to where Harry was twitching from his nightmare carefully laying down next to him so he would not wake. As soon as their skin touched everyone could see the difference in the boy's behaviour. At once Harry calmed and shifted into a more comfortable position putting his arms around her in a hug.  
"I love you Gin," he mumbled.  
"I love you too Harry," she said looking defiantly at her mother. It was then that Molly realised Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. Ginerva Molly Weasley was a grown woman and it was in her lover's arms that she slept.  
It was the next day that Harry and Ginny officially got together again. Many people who basically included Ron, Dean and Percy, were not happy with this arrangement. They were doing the protective big brother act (or in Deans case the helpless ex-boyfriend act). Almost everyone staying in Gryffindor tower (which was the Weasleys plus half the DA) had seen Harry and Ginny sleeping together on the sofa.

Ron, Dean and Percy's annoyance only lasted a few days. Ginny had gone to bed early saying she was tired. Most of the Weasley brothers and a few of the other Gryffindors (including Harry and Dean) were sitting in front of the fire discussing Kinsley's new outlook for the Ministry.  
Then, suddenly, they heard a scream from upstairs. Straight away Harry's face turned to a look of worry and ran up the stairs wand in his hand. Many followed also pulling their wands out. When they reached the seventh year boys dormitory they saw who had screamed. Ginny was lying in Harry's bed thrashing about in a terrible nightmare. No one seemed to know what to do except for Harry. He walked over to his bed, pocketed his wand and lying down pulled Ginny into a tight hug to keep her still. The skin contact worked. Ginny turned into Harry crying.  
"It was so scary. He was going to kill you Harry," she sobbed.  
"Shh...It's okay Gin I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen." At this last sentence he looked at Ron who was standing right at the front of the small crowd. Ron nodded and turned ushering everyone out of the room.  
And so that's what happened, Harry and Ginny discovered they loved each other, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. They were the cure to each others nightmares'; they were each other's dreamless sleep potion, well good dream potion anyway.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Any reviews would be helpful!**

**3 Callie**


End file.
